In the name of
by Gina Callen
Summary: Sequel to Operation Comescu. It's been a month since G has taken over the job of Operation Manager and found his family, Kelly Gibbs has gone home and is looking into the factory. but has something been missed, its there still an activated factory kid out there? WIP
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Sorry for the delays on my other stuff, I've been super busy and unwell. RL hates me sometimes. lol. This is the first chapter of the promised sequel to Operation Comescu. Thank you to all who have waited and prodded about the sequel.

Disclaimer, as usual I own what I own and I don't what I don't.

* * *

**In the name of…**

Chapter 1

_**Previously in Operation Comescu…**_

In D.C. Gibbs dropped his coffee at his desk and looked up to Leon's office.

Leon was exiting MTAC and called down, "Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and jogged up the stairs to his office, "Sit down." Vance said and poured him a drink.

"I'm on duty Leon."

"You'll need this…I'm going to fill you in on a classified Operation, called Operation Comescu." He said as Gibbs took a drink.

They talked for an hour as Hunter paced up and down on the mezzanine level and kept looking down at her father's team.

"Who do you think that is?" Bishop asked from her desk.

Tony shrugged "I don't know…" he said, "But she has a badge, maybe an Agent?"

McGee didn't know either, so they worked on the case from yesterday.

An hour and three bourbons later, Gibbs was sitting in shock in his office, "That happened to G, and my…Kelly? Are you sure?" he asked amazed.

Leon nodded, "Is she still alive?" Gibbs asked his heart in his throat.

Leon pressed a button and the door knocked.

"Come in?" he said with a smile.

Hunter opened the door and walked in, she stood with her back to the door her hand still on the handle.

"Hello daddy." She said as Gibbs dropped his glass.

* * *

"Kelly?!"

Gibbs sat there in shock, a young woman, obviously the right age, she had his eyes, and Shannon's long straight hair, but it was black, maybe dyed?

"Kelly?" he said again tentatively not believing it himself.

Hunter - Kelly nodded. "It's really me…" she said her voice soft and scared, Gregori had said that it would be ok, it had been ok for him and Ilena when they had been reunited with their father but the anger, sorrow and fear that had run through her father's eyes made he not want to let go of the door handle.

"How?" he choked out his voice failing him.

"You two need to talk, I'll be downstairs," Vance said and let himself out.

Kelly moved to let Leon through the door and as she did, Gibbs stood up and crossed the room taking her in his arms.

He smelled just like she remembered, sawdust and coffee…and something else…something new. She threw her arms around his neck, "Daddy!" she sobbed. She hadn't cried in so long the factory had bred that need out of her, but now…? Now she was no longer compelled to follow the factories rules, now the threat of her murdering her father wasn't there, now she could hold him and cry.

Gibbs didn't care the second he held her in his arms all doubt vanished this was his Kelly, he wanted to know where she had been all those years, why she hadn't contacted him, but right now all he wanted to do was hold his baby girl.

DiNozzo looked up as Gibbs came down the stairs with his arm around the Agent who had been pacing the mezzanine level a few hours ago; he was smiling which was strange for him as he stopped in the bullpen.

"Pack it up, you've got a week off," Gibbs said.

Tony looked up surprised, "boss?" he asked.

"Go home DiNozzo…team dinner my house tomorrow, 18.00hrs." Gibbs squeezed Kelly's hand and let go, "It's all good Tony, and no one is getting reassigned." He said reassuring his SFA.

The team gathered their stuff and got ready to leave as Gibbs strode towards the elevator.

"Coming Kels?" he called.

Kelly grabbed her bag and followed as Tony and Tim dropped theirs, their mouths hanging open.

Both of them turned and Tony turned to Tim, "Do you think?" he asked.

"No?...No…but she's the right age, isn't she?" Tim asked.

"Who?" Bishop asked as the boy's scrambled for their phones.

* * *

Six on the dot. Bishop, McGee, Tony, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were at Gibbs' front door.

"Hey boss!" Tony called as they walk in.

Kelly walked out of the kitchen, "Hi." She said.

They pulled up and smiled, "Hi…Agent?" Tim started.

"Hunter…Lau…Sorry," she shook her head with a smile, "It's been a long time, Gibbs, Kelly Gibbs." She said and suddenly found herself with an armful of squealing Goth.

"Oh My God! They said it was you!" she squealed.

Kelly smiled, "Good to see you guys are as good as Dad says." She laughed.

They moved into the living room as Gibbs came out from the kitchen with drinks, "So they figured it out yet?" He asked with a smile.

"Before the elevator doors closed boss." Tim said.

Gibbs smiled, "I know you all want to know how, but I want us to all eat first then we'll explain everything. We are off for a week for Kelly to settle back into normal life and for us to decide what our next move will be, and whether or not we are going to take the case Kelly has brought back with her."

They ate and after dinner Kelly sat down and filled them in on the factory, what it had been doing, how much information she and Gregori had managed to find and she filled them in on what had happened during Operation Comescu.

They sat in silence each one processing the horrors that had been done; both to Kelly, Ilena and Gregori, but also, Detective Deeks' involvement in the factories plan as well.

"And you knew all along who your father was?" Abby asked as they finished.

Kelly nodded, "But just as G was programmed to kill his father, I was under the same compunction, had I at any point attempted even indirectly to contact my father and let him know I was alive, I was programmed to kill both him and myself." She explained.

"But Hetty's dead now, I don't understand, you said that when she died the programming faded." Tim said.

Kelly nodded and sipped her beer, "Yeah, As I worked with her she was the one controlling my programming, the same as G's and Laney's," She said slipping into G's nickname for his sister, using Ilena hurt her too much, reminding her of the time she had been undercover as Ilena Comescu.

"However we still haven't found out if Detective Deeks received any training or programming as a child or not and there have been rumors that since Hetty's death, that someone else is planning on restructuring the factory. That can't be allowed to happen." She snapped.

The others agreed with her completely.

"Leon has approved us working an operation in conjunction with Agent Comescu of the LA team. We have a month to get the information we need together, Gregori has some personal things he's planning on dealing with and he has to get the LA office settled to having him as a new operations manager, then we get to work on this."

Gibbs stood up, "Guys this is strictly voluntary and under the radar, Leon knows what we are going to do but he can't back us up until it's over."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Ducky, Palmer, Abs…You can't be directly involved with this, we need you here running interference, although Abby you'll need to co-ordinate with Eric on occasion, but from here. This is why we need the extra time. Tim, I'm having an operations center built in my basement."

"You're what!" Tim asked in shock.

"Need you to help with the hardware doohickeys'." He grinned as Tim rolled his eyes at the term.

"Ok Boss," Tim got up and walked over to Abby to discuss what they needed for the 'Operations Center'.

"This may be a long term operation, we don't know how long it's going to be yet," Gibbs said looking the remaining team members in the eye, "Bishop you have a husband, if you want to stay behind and help Abby co-ordinate that'll be fine. Tim, Tony…your coming to Los Angeles with Kelly and me is totally voluntary,"

"We're in Boss." Tony said.

Bishop looked at them, "I…I need to talk to Jake. But I'm in." she said knowing that he'd hate it, but wanting to help, she had a soft spot for children and knowing what had happened to those children irked her.

Gibbs nodded in appreciation.

"So we had better get started tomorrow morning then," he looked up at them, as they got ready to go. "Remember this is top secret nothing to be shared at all." He reminded them as they left.

Both Abby and Ellie hugged Kelly as they left, "I'm glad you're not dead." Ellie said and Kelly laughed.

"Me too," she replied.

As the door closed, she yawned and turned to Gibbs.

"I'm gonna call G and fill him in. make sure he has room for us in a months' time." She said.

Gibbs nodded and headed down to his basement to enjoy the little time he had left with it until it became in essence the bat cave as Abby had christened it earlier.

* * *

A month later Tony, Tim and Bishop stood in MTAC with Kelly and Gibbs as Eric stood at the view screen looking uncomfortable as Vance walked in the room.

"Eric." He said.

"Director Vance, G…Agent Comescu asked if you wouldn't mind waiting, he's just talking to his wife. He won't be long." He said nervously.

"Everything's alright isn't it?" Kelly asked.

"As far as I know Agent Hunter."

"Gibbs, its Agent Kelly Gibbs," she corrected him.

"Oh."

G's voice was heard off screen; "Is he there yet Eric?" he called breathlessly after running up the stairs.

"Yes G, he's waiting…" Eric said.

"Ok, Thanks." G jogged on Camera, "Hey guys! Gibbs, Kels." He grinned.

"G!" Kelly grinned, "How's it going?" she asked.

"Anya's blowing a gasket, I missed a sonogram this morning the kids went with her instead."

"She knows you're not always gonna be available G, Anya's a great girl."

Gregori laughed, "That's not why she's blowing a gasket… She's threatening to have me castrated Kel!" he looked worried.

The two friends carried on not noticing the others for a second. "It's twins again." He sighed.

Kelly laughed, Gibbs stopped and smiled, it was the first time in years he had heard her laugh and he liked it.

"Congratulations Agent Comescu." Vance said.

G nodded in appreciation and looked over at Gibbs; he'd had a month of planning, time to make his decision. He knew if Gibbs hadn't found anything worth investigating there wasn't anything there so he'd left it to Kelly and Gibbs to see what they could find.

"So, Jethro…are you in or out?" G asked. "Is there something, anything left to follow?"

"I'm in, Vance filled me in on Operation Comescu, I know we took 'her' out but, Kelly still has a list of names," Gibbs said. "They can't be allowed to get away with this, this is Child trafficking, SecNav agrees, she read your file G and is totally in your corner, this is a joint investigation, but we will be coming out to work with you on this for as long as it takes, can you get us rooms?" Gibbs asked.

"Well…Tony…Tim and…?" G stopped looking at the small blond woman.

"Ellie…Ellie Bishop." She said "Hi!" she gave a small wave and G smiled.

"Hi." He waved back, "And Ellie can stay with the kids, they brought the house next door to ours and you and Kelly can stay with me and Anya."

"Ok that's fine," Gibbs nodded, "I'll get McGee to book flights."

Callen smirked, "Don't worry, I'll send the Jet to the airport, it's got an open window back in three hours should give you enough time to pack."

"Jet? OSP has its own jet?" Tony said in awe and looked longingly at Vance who shook his head.

"This is Agent Comescu's own jet, his family is wealthy he lets us use it for NCIS purposes." He smiled.

Gibbs looked impressed.

"Don't say it Jethro." G growled.

"I wasn't thinking anything…." Jethro grinned. Although he did think about ribbing his boy personally when he got up there.

"Just remember I outrank you." G warned.

Gibbs laughed. "One day kid…one Day… It'll be nice to see Anya again, have you told her your 'father' is coming."

G turned red. "No…She may want to kill you for that." He warned.

"Hey I introduced you too!" he grinned.

G rolled his eyes, "Go before I call my plane back and make you all fly coach." He warned. He smiled as Tony and Tim bolted for the door.

"Stay low G."

"You too Gibbs."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leon Vance stood looking out of his window as Sarah Porter read the file on Operation Comescu; she'd had the gist of it a month ago and had been horrified.

"I thought this had been resolved, Hetty Lange and her husband are dead are they not?" she asked.

Leon nodded. "She is but Agent Gibbs was looking through her files…"

"Her?" Sarah looked confused.

"Sorry Madam Secretary, I meant, Agent Kelly Gibbs, also a survivor of the Factory system, She's referred to in the file as Agent Lauren Hunter, it was her name at that time."

Sarah Porter nodded; this was by far one of the worst abuses of power she'd ever heard of. Starting with the kidnapping and relocation and brainwashing of the Comescu twins' right up to the abuse suffered by the NCIS Office of special projects, L.A.P.D. Liaison Detective Marty Deeks. All of this was perpetrated by one of her top people.

"And Agent Gibbs…Kelly Gibbs, believes there are more people out there who knew about this, apart from the names she already gave us?" She asked. "And she believes that someone is planning to restart the factory program?"

Leon nodded. "Agent Jethro Gibbs and his team interviewed someone from the last intake of children into the factory, there is the rumor that a child was taken and programmed before the factory was disbanded. They didn't have a name, but we are hoping that if we can track down the last of the instructors and a few people who escaped the last round up by the FBI and the CIA when they closed down the factory; maybe one of them could find out who was programmed and who their target was." He suggested. "Then they heard the rumors that someone is restarting the factory."

"Are all of these 'children' in NCIS?" She asked.

"No I have been told they found some in the FBI and CIA as well."

"Were these…Well I suppose they are adults now, were any of them programmed to attack high profiled targets?" she asked.

Leon nodded, "Yes, this is why I authorized Agents Gibbs and their team to go to Los Angeles and work with Agent Comescu to bring down the last of Hetty Lange's network. The CIA was able to stop one of the factory children a month ago from killing the secretary of defense, apparently Ms. Lange had deemed him a threat and had programmed the woman to kill SECDEF upon her death."

Sarah looked up horrified, "I hadn't heard."

Leon shook his head, "She didn't make it, she was a good CIA Agent, she had a blossoming career an unblemished record and a two year old child." He said sadly.

"Ok so we are sanctioning this operation, how much is this going to take out of our budget?" she asked.

Leon smiled, "Nothing."

She looked surprised.

"Your new Operations Manager in Los Angeles is bankrolling it out of his families' funds, apparently the Elder Gregori Comescu is insistent that all children involved in this are helped to return to their families where possible and that everyone behind the factory and the kidnapping of his children are stopped." He said. "Also the rumor about the factory restarting, apparently it's happening in Los Angeles, Agent Comescu wants to ensure no child goes through that again."

Sarah sat back and looked at the old and faded picture of Gregori and Ilena Comescu and sighed, she really hoped that the team would be able to sort out this mess.

* * *

G woke up and listened to the sound of his wife, as had become habit of late, vomiting in the bathroom, he got up and pulled on a pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom with a bottle of water.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" he asked gently.

"I hate you…" she said as she threw up again, holding tightly to his hands. "Don't leave me!" she said as he moved to sit on the side of the bathtub.

"I'm not going anywhere." He laughed, He leaned over and held her hair back rubbing small circles on her back, "It's gonna be fine baby," he said kissing the top of her head, "You are going to have two beautiful babies, and we are going to bring them up together."

She smiled up and him and stood up, "I'm sorry honey, it's just the babies are making me ill in the mornings. I have to get in the shower, the daycare will be opening today." She reminded him, "And I hear my boss is a hard taskmaster." She added with a grin.

"Fine….fine…" he mock groused, "I'll make your tea and toast." He said and pulled his pants on and headed to the kitchen.

He put her chamomile tea on the table and started spreading the chocolate spread and peanut butter that she was craving right now on her toast as his children walked in.

"Morning Papa." Ami said as she kissed her father good morning. He smiled, at her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Dad." Gregori said, "Does Mama still want us to help with the daycare today?" he asked.

G grinned, "Yes, also I want you here to meet the D.C. team, DiNozzo, McGee and Bishop are staying with you, Kelly and Gibbs are staying with us." He said.

Ami smiled, "I've missed Kelly," she admitted and started looking through her bag; she looked up and saw the breakfast on the table, "Is that mama's I'll take it into her." She offered as Gregori poured his father a coffee and handed it to him.

* * *

G walked into the office, kissed his wife as she and the kids turned to go to the new daycare suite and dropped his bag behind his desk.

Deeks and Sam were bickering in the office as Nell and Kensi walked in.

"What do you think?" Deeks asked.

"About what?" Kensi asked as she sat at her desk.

"G… He looked tired." Deeks said. Sam shot him a 'don't go there' look and concentrated on his laptop.

There was a whistle and the team looked up, only Eric was not at the top of the stairs.

"What the heck?" Deeks spluttered.

G looked over from his desk and gestured to them to go over there.

"You can't shout?" Sam asked as he sauntered in and sat on one of the four comfortable chairs G had in his office.

"Na…this gets your attention quicker." G smirked.

"So do we have a case?" Sam asked.

G looked thoughtful, "We do…sort of…it's voluntary," he took a sip of his coffee and sighed, seeing as now Anya was pregnant his office was the only place he could drink coffee without her vomiting everywhere.

Sam understanding smiled at his ex-partner.

"So voluntary?" Kensi asked.

"It's basically the fallout from Operation Comescu." He said purposely not looked at the others.

"Are you alright?" Deeks asked.

G nodded and stood up, "The factory has a few supporters trying to resurrect the program. Agent Gibbs and his team are coming over here to help with this case, Kelly has a few contacts that may be able to help, we are being asked to help close this down. Also there is a rumor that there is still one programmed kid out there, someone who may have risen through the ranks, someone who has a high intelligence and may have been programmed to kill the SCENAV."

"No idea who?" Nell asked.

G shook his head, "Not yet, My father is bankrolling this operation, Gibbs now has…as Abby has dubbed it, a fully functioning Bat Cave in his basement, Eric and Sally are not to be read in on this yet, Nell…if you're in you will be able to co-ordinate from here."

Nell nodded, "I'm in." she said the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok then, Gibbs' plane lands in an hour and they are heading straight here, I'll let Leon know that we are in and have Eric move out all other cases to the other teams."

The phone on G's desk rang and he picked it up.

"Comescu." He said.

Sam could not resist a small smile, he used to give every time he heard G's new name. He was pleased his ex-partner had a family now even if it took some getting used to.

"Really Leon? Ok I'll tell them they're here now, I'll let Gibbs know when he gets here." G put the phone down and turned to the others, "It's an official Case, Seeing as SECNAV is the target and apparently she really doesn't want to be one."

"Understandable G, so does this mean we read Eric and Sal in on this?" Sam asked.

G nodded, "You give them the heads up," he said as he heard Greg and Ami coming in the main door.

Sam nodded and he and Nell went upstairs.

* * *

"Papa?" Ami said walking into his office with a smiled.

G walked over and hugged his daughter, "Are you alright Ames?" he asked.

She nodded, "Mama's got the daycare finished, she just had a few small things to do and she wanted you to let everyone know that they can bring the children there from tomorrow." She said.

Ami slumped into the chair Nell had vacated a few moments earlier, "I have another week before I go back to the academy, I was wondering, can I….please…help out here, it would be great experience for my resume?" she asked looking up at her brother who walked in with two cups of coffee and took Sam's seat. "Thanks." She said and took a coffee too.

G smiled, "Your mother not letting you guys drink coffee either?" he asked

"Not while we've been helping her." Greg said. "God I miss this…" he took a huge sip and sighed.

G laughed, "I'm glad you're here, we have some visitors coming soon." He said as he picked up his cell phone and wandered down the hall to make a call.

The kids sat back and enjoyed their coffee as they waited listening to Kensi and Deeks' banter as they walked down from Ops followed by Sam; Nell had stayed behind to talk to Eric as he patched Ops through to Abby's Bat Cave.

* * *

"WOW!" A voice came from the main doorway, "This place is huge!"

G got up grinning as he recognized McGee's voice from the last time he had been in Los Angeles with Jethro.

"Tim!" Sam said and went over to greet them.

Tim smiled and shook his hand as G went over to greet Gibbs and Kelly.

"Jethro…Kels…" G said and hugged Kelly.

"Hey G," Gibbs grinned, "Still not meeting in a bar,"

G laughed, as Sam looked confused, "Our last meeting was in a park…the blackbird case." He told him and Sam nodded. G pulled out his cell phone and sent a text.

"I talked to Leon; he's made it an official investigation, main targets are to find the last factory kid and to make sure we stop whoever is behind starting that place up again." He told Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded as two people came out of G's office.

"Getting younger agents over here?" he asked.

G smiled, "Nope kids…" he beckoned them over, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Meet Amilena and Gregori Comescu III my kids."

Gibbs looked at them and mentally added their ages and his friends ages…and laughed "I guess you were wrong…" he looked at G and he turned red remembering the birds and the bees lecture he'd had from Gibbs when they got back from the operation in Russia where the twins were conceived.

Gibbs stood back as G introduced everyone to Gibbs' team, Nell, Deeks, Sam and Kensi giving Kelly a wide berth, Gibbs took his turn introducing Tony, Tim, Ellie and finally.

"We know Kelly?" he asked still thinking of her as Hunter, but following G's lead.

"I'm still not that bad Agent Hanna, I'm just not programmed to be a royal pain in the ass anymore." She grinned.

Gibbs watched and smiled, he liked it when parts of his little Kelly shone through and it was happening more and more frequently.

* * *

He watched as G put his arms around his children as Sam introduced them to the team, "Ami is going to help with the investigation; she's going through police academy right now. But I talked to her instructors, they are lending her to us for this mission as part of her training," he turned to her, "If you still want to do this?" he asked.

She squealed and jumped into his arms, "Thank you daddy!" She said and then composed herself and stepped back. G smiled, it was the first time he had been called Daddy by either of his kids both preferring to use Papa as had been common in Romania when they were growing up.

"Oh Hell NO!" A woman from behind them piped up. "Gregori, net sushchestvuyet sposoba vy otpravlyayete nashu rebenka devushka v tam, ty skazal mne o tom uzhasnom meste, ya ne pozvolyu vam!" she stood there tears leaking from her eyes as G pushed past the others to get to her.

"Anya…wait listen…" G guided her into his office and sat her down on the chair. "Ami will not be going in there, I promise you. She has a team behind her, she'll be safe at all times, don't worry."

"Mama, please I have to help do this." Ami begged her mother who was clinging to her hand tightly.

"Anya trust him." Gibbs said gently.

Anya stood with her hands on her hips her rounded belly showing as she fixed Gibbs with a glare that made the others step back. "And exactly why should I do anything you say Mr. Lenkov. Because you are so trust worthy, last time you were in my life my children had to grow up without a father. Now I am supposed to believe you?" she snapped.

Gibbs took a step back much to his teams' surprise.

"I am sorry Anya." He said sincerely and Tony, Tim and Ellie nearly fainted in shock. "You are right last time G and I were in your life we destroyed it."

Anya sat back down her eyes glistening with tears, "I would not say you destroyed it Mr. Gibbs, however you and Gregori did change my life, but you have to understand my children mean the world to me and Gregori told me all about what happened at that factory place and I do not want Amilena to be harmed."

"Mama, I'm going to be a police officer one day, I want to be an agent like Papa, and I need to do this." She argued.

Anya looked into Ami's blue eyes and realized that her daughter was as determined as her father in that regard. She pulled her in close, held her, and then looked at her husband and the man that had introduced himself as G's father years ago.

She sighed and gave a small smile, "You too had better take care of her," she warned and stood up, "Kelly, It is good to see you again." She said and enveloped the woman in a hug.

"Anya, it is good to see you too, I hear you are having twins again." She said smiling as she caught G letting out a breath he had been holding, she was one of the few people who knew how volatile Anya's temper became when she was pregnant.

The tension in the room dissipated rapidly as the team put their bags down.

"Papa said you are to stay with us." Greg said as he walked over to where Tony was putting down his bag.

"Yeah?" Tony said, "Cool."

"And you Kelly and your father will be staying with us…" Anya smiled linking her arm with her old friend. Because despite the fact that Kelly had been undercover pretending to be her sister in law, Anya had really liked the woman.

"Gregori…I am taking them home, they need to freshen up after their flight, and you have a phone call to return, Ilena called." Anya said, this being the reason she had come into the office in the first place.

G all but ran to his office as the others turned to go back to put their stuff away and sort themselves out. Gibbs shooting him a concerned look, "I'll come back with G." he told Kelly who nodded and left with Anya.

* * *

Translation.

Gregori, there is no way you are sending our baby girl into there, you told me about that terrible place, I won't let you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

G waited with baited breath as the phone rang, his gut knotted in worry, he was scared that his father had taken a turn for the worse.

"Bună ziua, Comescu acasă?" Alexa's voice came as the receiver was picked up.

"Lexi, it's G, what's wrong?" he said worried.

In Romania Alexa Comescu smiled at the sound of her baby brother's voice.

"Wrong, Gregori? Nothing is wrong." Alexa replied slipping into English as she knew it was easier for her brother.

"Anya said Laney called, is papa alright?" he asked. He looked up and noticed Sam hovering in case he was needed.

"Ilena called your cell phone yesterday; she couldn't get you so she left a message with Anya. Papa is fine, he knows about the operation that you are planning and he's happy to pay for it. Laney got upset about it and she's taken a commercial flight to Los Angeles."

"She's what!" Callen stood up and yelled down the phone. He looked up as Sam took two steps towards him, but he shook his head. "Alexa…Ceea pe pământ este Ilena gândire?!" he said switching to Romani for privacy.

"She is thinking that she needs closure too." Alexa said curtly.

"Și tata permisă acest lucru?" he replied.

Alexa huffed down the phone at her brother, "She is older than you Gregori, and she knows what she needs to do to heal the same as you do, that's what dad was thinking." She said.

G sat down and sighed, "So when does her flight arrive?" he asked resigned.

"Now" came the reply, but not down the phone but just outside his office.

"I'll call you back." G said hanging up the phone on his older sister who was smiling and made a note to mention the conversation to their father.

* * *

G stood up and looked at Laney, he put the phone down and ignoring the smiles from his old team and some confusing looks from the support staff he ran across the space between them and wrapped his arms around her, "Laney. My Laney, I've missed you so much!" he sighed holding her tight.

"G…I missed you too." She said.

Sam walked over with a smile, "Ilena, it's good to see you again; G never said you were coming?"

"G didn't know." He growled, with a smirk as he walked back towards his office.

Sam turned to Laney, "So unannounced visit?" He asked.

Laney nodded, "I got wind of what G was planning, Tata told me, and I want in." she said.

Sam nodded, "Fair enough, G's just sent the D.C team home with his kids,"

"It is not fair enough Sam, she shouldn't be here." G snapped walking up behind them with his bag.

"G she went through the same things you did, of course she would want to help make sure it doesn't happen again." Sam argued.

"I understand that, but she should have stayed home with Lexi and our father, I can't keep you safe here." He said turning from Sam to Laney.

"You…you can't keep _**me **_safe?" Ilena said incredulously. "G!"

"What?!" G looked over at his sister, he was a Comescu and he needed to protect his family, if she went back to the factory, no matter what state it was in, she might get hurt and he couldn't lose her again, better to make her think she was mad with him and make her leave. Even if she never spoke to him again at least she'd be alive.

"I had the same training you did remember…I can take care of myself." She retorted.

"Yeah, you've been living soft for the past few months, you've probably lost your edge." He snapped back.

"Gym now!" Laney said.

G gave a curt not and followed her to the gym, Sam, Nell, Kensi and Deeks followed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later G walked out to find Laney warming up on the mat.

G was still furious, he had to beat Laney there was no way his father would survive if his youngest daughter was killed.

His face was as dark as thunder as he walked onto the mats and they started circling each other.

Laney matched him move for move.

If anyone had seen their original sparring match, the one from when they were teenagers; they would have sworn they were watching the same match again.

Laney circled around her brother, she got him in a choke hold which he quickly slipped out of and reversed on her.

She dropped and kicked his legs out from under him, pinning him to the mat, he wriggled and pinned her.

She was determined this time to win and instinct told her to poke him between the third and fourth rib.

"NO!" he gasped and wriggled out from her, "That's not fair."

"Who fights fair, fratelui." Laney grinned.

G punched the mat and got up.

"Fine!" he snapped, "You can stay, but you call Tata and tell him, if you get killed it's not my fault." He stormed off to the showers to change and the others walked over to Ilena.

* * *

"That was great!" Nell grinned.

Laney smiled sadly watching her baby brother walk over to the showers, "Thanks, I didn't mean to embarrass him." She sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Deeks exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like that; it seemed to be choreographed, I've never seen G move that fluidly."

Laney shrugged as she picked up her towel to wipe the sweat off her skin, "It was factory training; that was everyday basic."

Something inside Deeks nudged a memory, and he found himself standing and watching her walk, he tried to grab onto the fragment that ran through his head, high pitched screaming and pain then, in an instant, it was gone.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked looking at the flash of pain on his face.

He shook his head, "Yeah?"

"You ok there, you kinda zoned out a bit." She told him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he said still slightly spaced out.

Kensi followed him back to the bullpen.

"What was it?" she pressed.

Deeks shrugged, "Nothing…I don't think, nothing important anyway." He said as he sat down and picked up a file.

G walked out past the bullpen, "Team dinner my house tonight, tell Eric and Sally." He said and walked to his office and grabbed his bag.

He picked up his keys from his desk and smirked as his sisters voice came from around the corner, "I'm coming, I'm coming…" she called running to catch him up for a lift to his home.

"Seven p.m." G called to the team, "And finish your paperwork first." He called as he and Laney walked out of the door.

* * *

Translation.

Hello, Comescu household.

What on earth is Ilena thinking?

And dad allowed this?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

By the time 7pm rolled around, Gibbs was in the backyard, the grill was on and the steaks were slowly cooking. Anya had made a salad, she and Kelly were sitting on lounge chairs in the back garden and were catching up on when the twins were younger, and they had been able to sit like that.

Tony, Ellie and Tim were admiring Callen's garden, Ellie was telling Tony about her husband's attempts to plant vegetables last year and Tim was telling them about his sister's first attempts at gardening, Sam had walked over to join them and was telling Ellie about Michelle's gardening; as she stood in the new Sandpit G had built for his children. Even though they would not be able to use it for a few years, Sam's daughter was getting a lot of use out of it now along with Sally's four-year-old son, Harley.

Eric and Nell were sitting on the decking chatting with Kensi, Ami and Greg. In fact the only one who hadn't turned up was Deeks.

"Where is he?" Nell asked Kensi as she sipped her drink.

Kensi shrugged, "I'm not sure, apparently he had to go and see Lieutenant Bates, something to do with an old case." She said "He sends his apologies and said he'll try to get in later on."

G turned to her, "Don't worry, we'll save him some food and fill him in when he gets here." He smiled.

Ami got up as Ilena walked out onto the deck. "Aunt Ilena!" she grinned, "papa never said you were here." She ran over and hugged her tight with Greg following suit.

"I got in last night, your aunt Alexa and grandfather sends their love. I am staying with Papa for a while to help in the investigation." She smiled slightly as she saw Anya relax slightly at that statement.

Ami turned to Gibbs who was at the grill and pulled Laney over with her, "Grandpa Gibbs? Are the steaks ready yet?" she asked,

Both Gibbs, G and Anya stopped and looked at her, "What?...Papa said that you were his father for a while, when he met mama….Does that not make you our grandpa too?"

Gibbs smiled and pulled the young woman into his arms, "Yes Ami…if it's alright with your mama and papa, it does." He looked over her head, his eyes shining as both G and Anya nodded.

Ami looked up with a grin, "So Grandpa…steaks?"

Gibbs laughed, "Soon."

* * *

Deeks sat at the beach, staring at the waves trying to quell what was going on in his head.

He kept hearing the screaming that had been getting louder since they had got back from Romania and Hetty had been killed, he could not remember whose screams he was hearing.

"Martin Brandel." A man in a dark suit stood behind him on the beach.

"What?!" Deeks looked up shocked he had not been called that in years.

The man smiled and held out his hand, "Simon Stanley, Come on we have work to do."

Without thinking, Deeks grabbed the man's hand and he was hauled to his feet.

Following the man off the beach, Deeks felt his insides pull at him, this was wrong, he didn't know why but it was wrong. He had no idea who this man was and just following him blindly screamed at him, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I just told you, Simon Stanley…we met a long time ago."

Deeks shook his head, "I don't know you."

Stanley smiled, "Sense memory Deeks, Your body knows me and it will follow me where I tell it to and do what I tell it to do."

"Are you crazy?" Deeks asked as they stopped by a dark van.

"Get in…" Stanley smiled as Deeks tried not too but he climbed into the van and sat in the grey plush seat.

"What's all this about?" Deeks asked his voice shaky.

Simon Stanley smiled. "You are our secret weapon." He grinned. You are going to help us complete our plan and get our revenge against Gregori Comescu."

"Greg? He's a kid, why would you want revenge against him?" Deeks asked.

"Not the young one, Gregori Comescu II, you knew him as G. Callen. He destroyed our operation and we still have plans in place that need completing."

"What makes you think I won't go to G the second you let me go and tell him what you are planning." Deeks pushed.

"Oh, Mr. Brandel, you don't think that you'll actually remember these meetings do you, you haven't the last three times you've been with us?" Stanley smirked, "You will be spending this weekend getting retrained and then on Monday we will be putting you into play. Now Sleep." He said. He touched Deeks' arm and instantly he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up in a white room, strapped to a table.

"Let me go!" he yelled straining at his bonds.

"Now, now Mr. Brandel…please don't struggle we go through this each time…" A woman with dark hair said as she entered the room.

"Who are you?" he asked trying to keep her in sight as she walked around the table he was strapped to.

"Martin, you remember me….I'm Fern." She smiled at him and he stopped dead.

"Fern?"

She sighed, "Yes Martin, I'm Fern, your handler." She pulled up a chair and sat next to the table, "Before you start to remember who you are, I will, as usual go over the same things we always talk about."

"I've never met you before." Deeks snapped.

"Martin," She admonished, "I'm the nearest thing you have to a mother, I've been in your life since you were eleven, you live a mile from my house and regularly check to see if I'm ok…and out of here, you call me mom."

Deeks shook his head; he did not want to believe her, although her words rang true.

"No…you're not my mom, she was blonde…I remember that…she died…"He bit back a sob.

Fern smiled, "Yes she did, some of my best work….let us start again, Martin I am Fern Deeks."

Deeks blinked as things started to slip back into place for him again.

Images of him growing up with her and feeling her hold him as he cried over the death of his mother, her pride as he graduated law school and the strange resistance he felt to actually telling any of the team about her.

"Fern?" he asked.

She smiled and reached over to untie the straps. "Yes dear, welcome home."

He looked up as a panel slipped away and his room was reveled, he was home, the facility was a mile away from the apartment the factory had set him up with when they had decided that he would do better for them as a cop, rather than an attorney. He sat up and looked around, "It's been a long time mom." He said, "I thought you weren't going to activate me again."

Fern got up and Martin followed her to her desk where she had a pot of tea ready.

"Martin, we had hoped we wouldn't have to but with the way things stand right now, you are needed to keep this facility, your home safe, you want that don't you?" she asked.

Martin looked angry, "Mom? Who would want to damage our home?"

"Gregori Comescu II, and the new SECNAV and the team she sent from Washington and your team."

"Why?" Martin asked.

"They want to rip our family apart, they are poison, like your father was, remember how he killed your mother, right in front of you…remember the abuse he heaped on you…" she waited and watched as his hand shook against the teacup.

"I…" Martin stopped as Fern stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Martin, we saved you from all that, we gave you a purpose, we gave you love, we know you will fight to protect us…you have already, you didn't reveal the existence of this facility after Hetty Lange died.

"I couldn't, its home."

"Exactly Martin." Fern smiled and walked towards the kitchen, "Would you like me to make you some dinner, it's late, I have Mac and Cheese in the oven." She called.

Martin found himself smiling that was always the first meal she would cook him, the first one she had cooked him while he was recovering at the factory after he shot his father. It always gave him a feeling of safety.

Simon Stanley walked into the room, "Hello Martin, welcome back."

Martin smiled, "Hey pop. How was work?" he asked opening as soda and passing Simon a beer.

"It was frantic, I hear you're back for training." He said laughing inwardly to himself.

As far as Martin was concerned; Fern was his mom and Simon was his step-dad, both of whom had treated him well, the factory was home to him. Martin would fight tooth and nail to keep the only home and parents he'd ever felt safe in intact, after all…Martin thought, The factory did good work, taking out those who would cause harm to the US.

* * *

He trained all weekend, learning all he was taught about his targets, fighting harder than the team had ever seen him fight, breaking the bones of new recruits in the ring as he had once broken his own bones. He stopped as he looked down at the body of Detective Andy Moreau, he knew this man, he had watched as the man in the ring had recognized him, begged for mercy and finally screamed, until Martin snapped his neck.

Fern watched all this with a smile. She knew he would have no trouble in dispatching his targets, so she handed him the file.

He sat and looked at the pictures of his targets, Deeks inside his head screaming as he saw his team, Gibbs' team, Ilena Comescu, Anya Comescu and the twins all spread out before him, on top of that was Leon Vance and Sarah Porter.

Martin looked up at Fern, "All of them?" he asked.

She nodded, "They want to stop us Martin, they want the Russians and the Romanians to flood into America and they want me dead."

"Mom?" Martin stopped looking at the pictures and turned to her, "I will see them all dead before that happened." He promised.

Fern smiled, "I know you will, they were responsible for all that happened to you in your childhood, we gave you peace and they want to take that," She pointed to the pictures of Leon Vance and Sarah Porter, "Get them here, they are the two who made your father the way he was, they must die first." She knew his head was getting confusing messages, which was the point; Martin was off balance and had to stay that way. "They have to die, if they don't you know you have to make sure the existence of this place needs to stay secret, if they found me or Simon…they would torture you, you have your orders."

Fern handed Martin a cup of tea and he drunk the drugged brew, soon he found himself nodding off, Fern carding her hand through his hair.

As soon as he was asleep, she pressed a button on her desk and two men came in.

"Take that back to his apartment, implant the subliminal message in him, he's been undercover all weekend, a cop was killed, he was hurt slightly in the fight, Lieutenant Bates is mad with him as he was to blame for the cop being injured. He's been told not to go to the office for a week while they deal with it." Fern said.

Simon walked in as they carried Deeks out, "Is he ready?" he asked.

Fern nodded, "As soon as all the players are in position, Martin will wipe the Deeks programming and become the cold blooded killer we trained him to be."

* * *

Deeks woke up to a pounding on his door, "WHAT!" he yelled holding his head as he shuffled from his bedroom to the door.

He opened it and saw Kensi standing there holding doughnuts and coffee.

She smiled as he opened the door, which turned into a concerned look, as she looked at all the bruises on him.

"Deeks?" she said looking at him.

Deeks turned and walked back inside, "they told you already?" he asked looking down.

"No…what happened?" she asked, she placed the coffee and doughnuts on the coffee table and sat holding his hands as he stared at a spot on the carpet.

"I was partnered with a rookie detective, Andy Moreau, he was a good guy, and we were going to bust a drug cartel. I went undercover…I was supposed to have his back, I should have had his back, he was beaten to death and his body dumped in an alley, his neck was broken. Bates is blaming me, I didn't watch him." Deeks looked distraught.

"It isn't your fault; it's the fault of whoever killed him." Kensi said.

"I killed him….I wasn't watching his back, Bates has suspended me…unofficially, but I've been told not to report in for at least a week."

Kensi sighed, "Come on Deeks, you may not be welcome at LAPD, but you are needed at work, so get showered and lets go." She prodded him in the direction of his shower.

As he walked into his bedroom, she called G to fill him in on what had happened and hoped that it wouldn't make any difference to Deeks being their LAPD liaison.


End file.
